


The Prisoner and the Possession

by Riniginianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith, Dark Lance (Voltron), Galra meddling, Haggar - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is worried about earth, Lance kidnapped Keith, M/M, Poor Keith, klance, klangst, red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riniginianna/pseuds/Riniginianna
Summary: Lance, under possible Galra influence, has betrayed the team and kidnapped his lover. Can Keith change the red paladin's mind before it's too late?Who is the prisoner?Who is the possession?





	1. The Captor and the Captured

_This wasn't Lance...it couldn't be him…_

_Keith struggled against his bonds, kneeling with his hands chained to the floor of the small prison cell. His head was hung low and tilted towards the floor. His hair a mess and hanging in his face, he was unable to brush it away. He heard soft footsteps circling him, seeming to taunt him._

_“Lance please...you don't have to do this!” He begged, desperate. He tried to raise his head to see the other male but he was just out of sight. Giving up Keith lowered his head again, trying to save his energy. He hoped the others were okay. He didn't even know if they were aware of what was happening._

_Lance had betrayed him, betrayed all of them. Kidnapped Keith from the Blade, and handed the Red Lion over to the Galra. It had to be the witch and her cohorts....Right? Lance would never hurt any of them like this._

_“Lance…” he choked out again, trying to break the cuffs on his wrists, to no avail. “Why are you doing this?!”_

_He froze when the footsteps be abruptly ceased. A hand rested on his back, then traveled up to his chin, tilting his head up. In his field of vision, the blue hued armor of a paladin came into view, and a pair of sapphire eyes. The ones he had come to love._

_“Why am I doing this?..” Lance purred softly, stroking Keith's cheek with his thumb. “Because I'm protecting my home, like we should have been doing this whole time…”_

_Keith tried to pull away from the touch, “What do-” he cut off and gagged as the hand against his neck jerked and choked him, demanding him to be silent._

_“Quiet” The former paladin growled, voice low “You asked a question and I'm answering, let me finish..” the touch went soft again, smoothing over the harsh jab as Lance continued._

_“We've been out here in space, dragged into a war we didn't ask for.” he explained, kneeling down to meet Keith's glaring eyes. “And because we have been trying to save all these other planets, ours is going to be destroyed.”_

_His face became hard at the thought, obviously angry. Keith took in a breath, shaking his head “that's not true, Earth is safe. It's-”_

_“Really?” Lance cut him off again, words harsh and eyes blazing. “How would you know that?” He took a breath then his voice went soft again, like he was trying to keep himself under control. “You know what the druids, Haggar, are capable of. They know where Earth is, they'll take its quintessence. Its life force. I'm doing this to protect my family, my home.”_

_“They did something to you..” Keith retorted, desperation lacing his words. He struggled against the restraints again, trying to get free. “The Lance I love would never do this. I know you're scared, but you don't have to do this….you're hurting people!” He trailed off and bit his lip, slowly growing still, he could see his words would not help him. Then when Lance quickly dropped his chin, Keith screwed his eyes shut, expecting a strike._

_However, when Lance touched his face it was gentle. He slowly wiped away the tears threatening to spill over Keith's eyes. “I do have to do this Keith. I know you don't have anything to go back to, but I do….”_

_Keith's eyes flew wide and his jaw fell open, The words hurting him as much as a slap would have. Of course he wanted to go home! He couldn't believe Lance had the audacity to mention that. And is this how he really felt? What about everything they had been through? Why had Lance never talk to him about this?_

_“Lance…” Keith tried to interject, but he was ignored. Lance's voice still in his ears as the traitor kept talking._

_“I want to go home. “ Lance continued. “I'm tired. If I don't give Haggar the Lions she'll kill everyone. The universe has left Earth alone for the longest time. I'm not risking the ones I love for a war my people aren't part of. That's not a price I want to pay.”_

_“What about us?” Keith supplied, grasping for straws to make Lance listen to reason. His eyes darted as he tried to find something that could help him. “The others? They’re part of this too… And what about the Alteans? They lost Altea, I think-”_

_“THEY DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!” Lance shrieked suddenly, ripping his hand away and curling it into a fist. The sharp movement scared Keith thoroughly and caused him to jerk back in fear, amethyst eyes blown wide. The chains dug into his wrists, cutting the skin open making him cry out in pain, but Lance ignored him. The Cuban seemed to wrapped up in his anger to care._

_“They didn't have a choice to save Altea. I do.” Lance stated simply, sternly, his brow was furrowed and his eyes narrow slits. “And the other's can fend for themselves. They don't need me on the team anyway…So I don’t need them….” His chest heaved causing Keith to scramble back more, straining against the metal restraints. The blade knew he had said the wrong thing, and was honestly fearful of the threatening pose._

_Then turning on a dime, Lance relaxed, lowered his hands and opened them, then reached out to touch Keith's face again. Keith flinched at the contact, but he didn't have the strength to pull away. It was like he had whiplash, one moment he received the gentle caresses of a lover, the next moment the pain from a captor._

_“Oh Keith….” The other male sighed defeated, touching Keith affectionately, like he hadn't just thought about hitting him “I just want to protect you…. Those reckless Blades are going to get you killed. And I don't want you to lose everything. If we go home now, all of us, we all will see our families again and you and I can be together, we won't have to worry about being killed..” he gave a small smile at the thought, but his face fell as Keith shouted at him._

_“You've got this all wrong Lance!” Keith begged, wanting to pull away from the touch, but being unable to. “How do you know Haggar will keep her word? And how can you live with the guilt you're letting millions of innocent people die?! What happened Lance? This isn't you…”_

_The young man was crying now, silent tears streaming down his face while his lover wiped them away, though Lance's face was hard, nullifying the sincerity of the actions. “Keith…” The traitor murmured sternly “Don't cry Love.. You'll understand in time.”_

_He brushed Keith's bangs out of his face gently, causing Keith's heart and stomach to flip. “I want what's best for you…” He continued without pause. “We both know what's it's like to be pushed aside, not being able to get the recognition we deserve. You left us, left me, to follow a path of strangers because you felt you weren't a part. Just like I felt. Yes the blade may have led you to your mother, but you can stop now, rest. You don't have to follow their way.”_

_He held Keith's face close to his own, pressing their foreheads together and his voice dropping to a whisper. “You know I'll always be there for you, like you've been there for me.” He breathed, causing Keith's tears to flow faster, unraveling him. “The others may not understand what we have, but I don't care. You're mine Keith and I'm not letting anything happen to you…” Then his gaze went cold “But I need you out of the way so you don't get hurt.”_

_He pulled away and stood up, but Keith's desperate cry kept him from walking away. “Wait!”_

_Keith's emotions were a mess. Lance had gotten under his skin and now he craved the touch he just previously despised. The absence of even the slightest contact was torture._

_“Wait..” Keith repeated again, trembling and making the chains rattle. He bit back the pain in his wrists as he tried to speak through his tears. “I know you don't believe me, but this is the wrong choice...you're going to get yourself killed….” his voice cracked and it ended in a whimper._

_Lance knelt down again meeting Keith's tearstained face but not making a move to touch him. “You're wrong Keith… now rest, I'll see you later, I have some things to take care of…” he unceremoniously stood up without another word, like Keith wasn't even there, then he left the man he said he loved curled up on the floor sobbing, broken._

_Now as Lance walked out of the cell of the stolen ship they were on, Keith was too distraught to notice an important detail, though it may not make a difference. But as the Cuban turned to walk away, a flash of gold passed over his eyes, then Lance stood straighter, and walked out with purpose. On his way to carry out his next set of plans._


	2. The Breaking Point

_Keith was going crazy._

_He was sure of it._

_The former Blade member tugged weakly at the chains that had kept him down for so long. His body ached at having to either kneel, sit, or lay down._

_How long had it been? Vargas? Quintants? Or was it the equivalent to week? Maybe even months? He didn't know, all he knew was the dim room had probably ruined his eyesight. Nothing else ever changed in the cell….Other than Lance of course._

_He heard movement in the hall and his head tried to instinctively look up and see who it was, though he already knew. But he swallowed and forced himself to stare at the floor, besides, it made his neck hurt less._

_He heard the door slide open an a familiar pair of boots came into his line of sight. He gave a short laugh, the boots were blurry. He realized were that way for awhile now._

_“What are you laughing at Love?....” A voice purred above him. Causing Keith to cringe._

_“I can't see…..” he mumbled, at least his voice still worked. “I have to strain to see anything and it's ruining my eyes….”_

_He heard a sigh as the boots stepped closer. “Why in the world didn't you just ask me?” The question sounded genuine enough but the voice was laced with amusement._

_Keith opened his mouth to retort. However, whatever he was about to say was replaced with a cry of pain when a bright light filled his eyes, causing his retinas to burn._

_“Isn't that better?” The voice replied, playfully. Keith could practically hear the smirk._

_Slowly, Keith blinked and adjusted to the light. The dim violet light had been replaced with a harsh fluorescent glow. He looked up and glared at the man standing before him. “Sure Lance….”_

_Lance frowned a bit and stepped closer, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith resisted the urge to lean into the touch. That was Lance's plan, to break Keith's spirit and give up. Be nothing more than a pet who would go along with his crazy plan to save Earth. It was heartbreaking to resist the man he had loved for so long, but this wasn't Lance anymore. He didn't even know if HIS Lance still existed._

_“What do you want?” Keith spat, causing Lance to flinch. “Have you just come back to torture me some more?...”_

_Lance's gaze softened, so painfully looking like the Lance Keith knew. “Keith...I'm not trying to torture you…” he answered softly, obviously hurt by the statement. He wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his neck. “You know I'm just trying to keep you safe….I’d never hurt you Keith...I love you…”_

_Keith bit back a whimper and forced his eyes to stay dry. He wasn't an animal, desperate for attention. He refused. Although he wanted to just let go and cry, he knew that's what Lance wanted. So he wouldn't._

_Oh sure, Lance never hit him, but he thought about it. His temperamental behavior would make Keith jerk back, the cuffs cutting into his skin. it was the same cycle: be compliant-be good- and he got a reward. If he resisted-if he was bad- he got a punishment. It was like he was being trained like a dog. He refused to be treated like a dog._

_Lance sighed again and pulled back after a few seconds, hearing the heavy silence and feeling Keith's unrelenting demeanor. “I know you don't understand Keith..” he murmured softly. “But you'll thank me once I bring us home... Everything's been arranged, the lions are in my possession, all we have to do is get them and bring them to Haggar. Then We can go home to Earth and not have to ever worry about it being destroyed. Isn't that good news?”_

_Lance was smiling like a kid at Christmas. He honestly believed that betraying the team to Haggar would save Earth?.._

_“You know she's using you…” Keith growled. “Every time you come in here I tell you that. Haggar is going to destroy Earth anyway if you do this Lance. You need to fight her! Not work with her...I'm not helping you take the lions from our friends….”_

_He glared into those sapphire eyes, his heart pounding in his chest and his face hot. Somewhere deep down Keith knew to be patient with Lance. Lance was right that Haggar could destroy Earth, take its quintessence. But this plan was crazy, suicidal even. That's what scared him the most._

_As they stared at each other, Lance's gaze went hard again, a small smile on his lips. “But you are Keith…” he purred. Keith knew his Lance had slipped away again, now only anger boiled in his gut. “You're going to help me whether you like it or not. I've done all of this for us. For you. And this is how you treat me?!” Lance's voice rose with each word, working himself up into a frenzy. His smile had fallen and blue fire burned behind the Cuban's eyes. “ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M RISKING ALL OF THIS FOR NOTHING? THAT I'M NOT EVEN WORTH IT TO YOU?!”_

_Keith scrambled back again, he couldn't help it this time, despite the metal rubbing his wrists raw. “Lance no! That's not what I meant! I-” He cut himself off , eyes widened in shock as Lance summoned his bayard and activated it, forming a large, crimson, broadsword._

_“LANCE!” He shrieked while he watched the weapon quickly swing up, then back down in a terrifying arc. Keith screwed his eyes shut, expecting a deadly strike from the blade, biting back a scream as he tried to get away._

_He felt a sharp pain in his wrists and let out a pitiful whimper. Then the taunt metal chain went slack with a loud clang._

_Keith kept his eyes shut, trembling and his chest heaving. His heart thundered in his chest and the humiliating pungent odor of urine filled the air, his tattered Mamora Suite soaked. Then he felt gentle hands on his face, wiping tears away. He hadn't realized he had started crying again._

_“It's alright Keith…. “ Lance murmured, pulling the other male into a hug. This time around Keith curled up into the touch, cursing himself but doing it all the same. He wanted to hide, he didn't want to fight anymore._

_Lance rocked him and stroked his hair, which was a little longer and much more unkempt than it originally had been. “It's alright… We’ll get you cleaned up...it’ll be-”_

_“I'm sorry….” Keith choked out suddenly as he wept, wrapping his now free arms around Lance's waist and sobbing into his chest. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ….”_

_Keith felt pathetic. Dirty. Lance never failed to leave him weeping by the end of these sessions. The rebellious thoughts had flown out the window, now all he wanted was to be comforted by his lover. Even if it wasn't really Lance, he was desperate. He wanted a sip of water in the desert rather than none at all._

_Even if it drove him crazy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I did decide to continue this! I'll probably only do one, maybe two, more chapters depending on how the story goes.


	3. The Choice

_“Just let go Keith….”_

_Keith had heard those words before, it seemed like so long ago. He remembered the harsh words his friend had thrown at him, trying to take his life. All Keith could think was how could Shiro honestly think that? That he would let go and just let himself get killed? Give up?.... He never thought he would actually let go._

_“Let go…” Lance whispered again, holding the other male in his arms and stroking his hair. The chains were back on Keith's wrists, but the skin wasn't rubbed raw and bleeding any longer...Keith had stopped trying to pull at them._

_The paladin's chest heaved as he buried his head in Lance's chest, trying to calm his breathing. He had had another nightmare, they seemed so common now._

_He felt so limp and lifeless as he knelt there, barely able to keep himself from collapsing onto the floor. He was tired, he was broken, he was lonely. This wasn't Lance anymore, he looked the same. He went by the same name. But Lance was gone most of the time, if he even still existed._

_Somewhere in the back of Keith's mind he knew that Haggar really was behind this. He had seen the flashes of gold in the otherwise sapphire blue eyes, but he was powerless to do anything about it. And so Lance's descent into madness continued. And Keith didn't have the heart to fight back anymore._

_“Are you alright?...” Lance asked softly after a long while, rubbing Keith's back as they sat there. The tender touches seemed so familiar but so foreign now, almost surreal._

_Keith nodded slowly, his breathing and heart rate calming. He slumped against Lance's chest for comfort, but whimpered when the support abruptly left and he hit the cold floor._

_“Good.” Came the voice from above, curt and quick. A complete one eighty from one second to the next. This was what happened, Lance would have a episode and if Keith did anything wrong he'd snap._

__The ravenette kept his head low, not wanting to set Lance off on another rampage. He had learned to keep his tongue, to not shoot back or instill a fight. He knew he would lose._ _

_Silence stretched thin between them for a moment, the air tense. then the tension broke and Keith felt the gentle hands once more as Lance knelt back down._

_“You know you don't have to be in those chains.” He murmured with a sigh. “I keep you here so I know you're safe. That you won't leave me. I won't let you out until I know you'll stay by my side- until I know you love me like I love you… just let go Keith. You're only hurting yourself by fighting. Just please… help me drop the lions off. Then we can go to Earth and we can finally be happy. No one will ever hurt us again…”_

_Keith took a shaky breath. This was what he was asked every time Lance came in here. To give up. To give in and do something he was totally against…. But what really was the point anymore? They were going to die if Lance went through with this, but he'd die if he didn't. He was sick and starving. Lance would only help him if he obeyed._

_He slowly lifted his head so his eyes could meet Lance's. There was a flash of gold in the other's irises and it made Keith's gut twist. What kind of a monster would turn the man he loved into this mad creature. He hated Haggar for what she was doing, but as much as he despised it, that damned part of him didn't care. He wanted Lance. He missed him. Maybe Haggar would let Lance go of they did this right?...._

_Biting the inside of his cheek, Keith closed his eyes and let his body fall lax again, this time being thankfully supported by the younger male. Slowly his mind drifted away as he laid there, remembering how Lance used to be like._

_Playful teasing, Mullet insisting, hugs that seemed to crush him but were so happy Keith couldn't help but laugh. There were the nights they lay in bed together, just talking about their day or what they would do when they returned to earth. He remembered Lance's favorite foods and his favorite music, and how they would bicker back and forth other the stupidest things. But they had made a good team. The best. It couldn't be gone forever... Lance still loved him….right?_

_“Lance……..” he whispered, his quiet voice hesitant. “Do you still love me?.”_

_He felt Lance put a finger under his chin and let the Cuban tilt his head up. He screwed his eyes shut, expecting a blow to the face, but amethyst irises flew open in surprise as soft lips met his own._

_Lance pulled back and smiled, for a split second it seemed the real Lance had cracked through slightly. “Of course I love you Keith” he murmured in reply, brushing Keith's long hair out of his face. “Why would you think otherwise?...”_

_“Because I miss you….” Came the timid reply, the male trying to choose his words carefully. “I miss you and I don't want to feel alone anymore. I don't want to be hurt anymore…. But what hurts the most is that I still love you… it's driving me insane…..”_

_Keith closed his eyes and felt Lance's arms tighten around him in a hug. And he heard the words Lance breathed in his ear. The same questions he'd been hearing for so long now. But this time...he nodded._

_Only moments later, he heard the jingling of keys and then the cuffs dropped from his scarred wrists. He flung his arms around Lance and was relieved when Lance held him back. Keith knew that he wasn't getting out of this alive-Haggar would see to that- but he wanted what time he had being at least somewhat loved. He had given in at last. He had let go. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's done! Sorry for the delay on the last chapter, I had writer's block. And again, sorry for the angst storm I cooked up. You all have been wonderful readers though, and I hoped you enjoyed(ish) it! I'll hopefully be getting back on track with my other fics as well, I haven't abandoned them!
> 
> Edit- I couldn't just leave it here, there will be one more chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! A Dark Lance Klangst fic! Yay! :/ Dunno how well this works. I wanted to be able to show Lance's dedication to home and his mindset of not being on a team to help Haggar fuel his actions. He's not really outright possessed but he's been influenced greatly. Which is screwing up his judgment.


End file.
